


Indulges

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Smut, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme: </p><p>“Ori is a few years older than Fili and Kili, but he is what you would call a late bloomer in some ways. And it's only now, sometime before the quest that Ori has developed a sexual urge. Dori thought that he would never be interested in those kinds of things, and left it there. But now Ori is curious and pretty much constantly horny. Dori know that it's not how things should be done, but he can't help it. Not when Ori rut against him in his sleep all the time. And Dori would do anything to make his little brother happy. And Ori is so grateful and cuddly when Dori helps him. And Ori loves his fussy older brother, with his nice beard and clever hands. And how his body is so different from Ori's own, with his more stocky frame and soft belly that Ori like to caress because it always make Dori sigh and grow hard, and then Ori can suck his nice, heavy cock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulges

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the only incest fic I will EVER write! I HOPE this will be the only incest fic I ever write!

_Dori, for a long time, assumed Ori may be asexual. He didn’t mind it. It left him with less to deal with._

_But this was not how a lad with no interest in either sex acted._

_At all._

_Dori groaned, trying to ignore how Ori’s cock bumped against his rear or his leg when he tried to sleep. He half had a mind to shoo Nori onto Ori at first._

_But that wouldn’t do. No. Not at all._

_Then again, this wouldn’t do at all either. It was wrong. Dori knew it was wrong. But…why was it wrong? Ori needed help, needed to understand certain things and it had to be better for him to go to Dori than anyone else—especially with the way Dwalin seems to stare at Ori. Dori didn’t trust Dwalin to take care of his little brother the way he needed to._

_Interested or not._

_He tried to explain to Ori that certain things, like rutting against his brother, were not accepted. But that wouldn’t stop him from rutting the following night or whining about how his penis hurt._

_The last straw was when he actually couldn’t come and was **so fucking hard** , he was in pain._

_“Hold still,” Dori whispered, tugging Ori’s clothes off. Ori sighed when cool air caressed him. He groaned when Dori touched him, swallowing his cock and caressing his sack._

_From there, things just…spiraled…_

_Dori taught Ori best he could how to pleasure himself, but sometimes that wasn’t enough for Ori and Dori taught him more and with the lack of women, the way one can derive pleasure from another male was what he taught Ori._

_And things spiraled further out of control._

Ori’s knees touched his shoulders, pinned by Dori’s firm hands. Each thrust demanded a scream he was not to release unless he wanted the whole company to know about them.

And Dori had stressed countless times that that was _not_ allowed to happen.

“Harder,” Ori gasped. “Dori, _harder_!”

Dori shifted so to give Ori what he desire, slamming into him. Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt of exertion. Ori bit his hand to muffle the screams.

He was close…so close…

Ori came all over his stomach. Dori pulled out, his own seed mingling with Ori’s. He wiped Ori clean with a damp towel with a shaking hand before tossing it aside and lying down on his back, sighing.

“Thanks, Dori.”

“You’re welcome.”

 _This has to stop_ , Dori thought. Ori lay his head on Dori’s chest, arm splayed over his belly. _Maybe if…_ Dori sighed again, his fingers lacing through Ori’s hair. They were too far gone now. Weren’t they? This whole… _agreement_ had gone too long and too far to go back now.

Maybe that was why it had to end.

“Ori?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you like anyone?”

“I like you, _Nadad_.”

“I meant outside the family,” Dori said, “Someone you think about when you’re alone.”

Ori lifted his head, to look at Dori. He shook his head. “Just you. I know you say it’s wrong, but we do it anyway, so I don’t understand _why_ it’s wrong. You never say _why_.”

“Ori…”

“If it were truly wrong, you wouldn’t have let it happen.”

 _I never should have._ The words are on the tip of his tongue, but the last time he tried to end this, Ori wouldn’t speak to him for days, driving him to the brink of a jealousy he shouldn’t have felt. It pained him in ways he shouldn’t. Siblings don’t find each other attractive. They’re not supposed to find each other attractive. Nor are they supposed to sleep together or kiss as lovers.

Just as Dori kissed Ori now. He waited for the kiss to end and for Ori to lay his head on his breast again.

“I love you, Dori.”

Dori bit his lip. He wished he could say those words too and mean it in the same context. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. There is nothing okay with loving one’s brother.

Or sister, but that is another problem for another Dwarrow.

Somehow he managed to sleep and now, slowly, was waking. He sighed, recognizing the soft strokes against his stomach. His cock pulsed.

Massaging. Hard cock. Ori right next to him—no, already taking him in his mouth.

Dori groaned louder, his back arching and eyes snapping open. He sat up, watching his brother— _his brother, by Mahal’s hammer!_ —suck cock, _his cock_.

Ori moaned, the vibration sending shivers through Dori’s spine. He wanted to pull Ori off, to fuck him into the ground—

“What the hell?!”

Ori jumped off, eyes wide and filled with fear. Dori turned around to face the intruder, a million explanations in mind and not one feasible.

Nori stared at them, taking in the scene in what can only be described as puzzled and dumbfounded.

Then there was nothing but loathing in his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still coming to terms that I just broke my creed NEVER to write incest considering that my bro and I had been mistaken as a couple. Twice. *shivers*…criticism welcome!
> 
> As for what happens next…you can fill in the details or write a sequel to it ^.^  
> I wash my hands! *bows out*


End file.
